Erased
by SoulTattoo
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Disobeying Voldemort is sure one bad decision. Now, Draco Malfoy has been erased of his memory and stumbles into the muggle world where he meets Hermione Granger.. [A Draco/Hermione story]


****

Title: Erased

  
**Author name:** SoulTattoo  
  
**Category:** Romance/Humour/Angst

  
**Summary:** Disobeying Voldemort is sure one bad decision. Now, Draco Malfoy has been erased of his memory and stumbles into the muggle world where he meets Hermione Granger. As time passes by, both of them look at each other in a new light.. until Draco starts remembering.. 

[A Draco/ Hermione story.]

  
**DISCLAIMER:** Hers, not mine. Hers, not mine. Just keep repeating that in my head and everything will go perfectly fine.

****

Author's Note: Hey, I don't think anyone wrote a fic with this plot line... did they? Anyway.. I'm to lazy to find out, so I'll just write it. Actually, I wrote it! Just review this silly lil' fic of mine and it'll make my day.. if there's any flaws, just tell it to me. I'll change for the better.. thanks. =)

"_Oblivate!_" Voldemort hissed, wand pointed furiously at Draco Malfoy's direction. 

Lucius flinched at the sight as he watched a burst of blue light surrounding his only son, flinging him a few metres back. His eyes trailed Draco's semiconscious figure rolling across the ground for a few seconds, before coming to a stop. 

Wormtail let out a little sniff as he watched Draco sprawled across the cold hard ground, legs wide apart and hands clutching the stony floor. He was bleeding at this left temple, and had a slight cut on his lower lip.

"And that's what you get for defying my orders!" Voldemort announced, a triumphant smirk plastered on the hideous face of his. He glared at Draco, and barked loudly, "stand up boy!"

Draco groaned loudly, and lifted his head up slightly to peer at his attacker. Though his vision was slightly blur, he manage to catch a glimpse of Voldemort's eyes beneath the hooded cloth.

"Though I can't see you, I have to admit that you are sure one ugly person," Draco managed to snort out softly. He used his hands to push himself from the ground, and stood on his two feet shakily. The weight on his head felt lighter, as though a burden had been lifted. 

Gazing dreamily around the unfamiliar surroundings, his legs wobbly beneath him, Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked stiffly at the numerous hooded figures that surrounded him in a circle, "Wow! Cool costumes!" He gasped in awe as he walked over to one of the hooded figure and used a slender finger to feel the material of the dull black robes. 

The hooded figure took a step back hesitantly and snarled, "Don't touch me."

Draco smirked as he took a step back, "Nasty throat, you have." He staggered back towards the centre of the room, and muttered under his breath, "not you again," when he saw Voldemort slowly rising from his throne with his eyes fixated on him. Wormtail was clutching his silver arm anxiously, a lopsided smile forming on his lips.

"You!" Voldemort's voice boomed as he pointed his wand at Draco's direction.

"What's that?" Draco had a quizzical expression on his face as he eyed the wand curiously, "Weird sort of stick."

A soft yet menacing hiss escaped from Voldemort's lips, "Seize him!" 

Draco watched as the hooded figures that surrounded him slowly took out those same weird sticks from the inside of their robes and pointed it at him, each taking a step cautiously towards his direction. Panic suddenly engulfed him, and he could feel a sudden throbbing pain taking over his head. 

_Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. _Draco cursed silently, his eyes searching frantically for an escape route. Before he knew it, he had just dashed into one of the hooded figures, kicked him hard in the groin, and found himself running into a dark hole cleverly lit with floating torches. 

With little time to be awed at the sight that surrounded him, Draco ran as fast as his feet could muster. The floor seemed cold beneath him, and he could taste blood in his lips. His heart was bursting in his throat, and loud voices kept repeatedly ringing in his ears. But he controlled himself and continued to run for his dear life.

He didn't know who he was running away from. He didn't know who those hooded figures were. He had absolutely no recollection of his whole entire life except for these few brief moments of anxiety, excitement and anticipation. All he remembered was waking up with an ability to be able to talk, walk and also to defend himself. It was a strange sort of world. 

Glancing behind his shoulder, he noticed those black hooded figures catching up on him. Even though Draco couldn't see their mouths, he could hear them muttering different sorts of peculiar chants, and that really irritated him for no reason. 

_There they go again, playing with those weird sticks..._ Draco thought with much amusement to himself as he watched the black hooded figures waving the sticks gleefully at his direction, sending different kinds of coloured sparks at the walls that were built at his two sides. _What a shame... grown up men playing like little children. _Draco shook his head dejectedly.

_Light!_ Draco's eyes widened in shock as the rays of sunlight blinded his eyes. Mustering as much strength as he could, Draco sprinted towards the unknown source of light.

It all happened at once. The weird chantings were gone. The stone tunnel that enveloped him disappeared before his eyes. He hesitantly peered behind him. No one.

The surroundings around him changed too. A tall and majestic building stood before him, and the ground wasn't stony, but was painted black with white stripes. He looked curiously around him and noticed that people walking around him dressed differently too. Their dressing was a little... skimpy. Unlike the long cloth that covered the hooded figures from head to toe, the people in front of his eyes didn't carry weird sticks, and were dressed in a way where their faces, hands and legs were actually exposed.

Shaking his head in amazement, he walked across the the black floor, his eyes cast downwards as he busily admired the way his black shoes seemed to blend in with the black bumpy ground. 

"**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!!!!!!!!!!**"

Draco looked up angrily and jumped slightly. There was a small-built woman inside a large silver object which was supported by four round wheels at the bottom. His anger and frustration faded into a moment of surprise and awe. 

He gazed at the young woman sitting inside the object, a deep frown looming on her face which was as red as a tomato. However, Draco raised his right hand and waved at her, a bright smile forming on his lips. 

Laughing softly to himself, he headed towards the building, thinking to himself how lucky he was to have come to this place... a place like heaven.

"There he is!" A faint shriek could be heard behind him. Draco turned his head around, expecting the worst. True enough, two black hooded figures were just a few metres behind him. Everyone turned to glare at Draco, then at the two figures. 

Women clutched their infants tightly to their chests, while toddlers squeezed their mother's fingers tightly. Some even began to cry hysterically. Men and women stopped at their footsteps, and moved away to watch the commotion happening before their eyes. After all, it wasn't everyday that you would see three people dressed in robes, while two had hoods over them with wands clutched between their fingers.

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists, going anywhere his feet could bring him to. Heart pounding vigorously against his ribs, adrenaline coursing through his veins, Draco soared past innocent passer-bys and searched frantically for a safe spot for him to hide in.

When he saw a 'moving staircase', Draco skipped up the moving steps and headed towards the second floor. Running as fast as he could, he galloped into a 'room' that opened right in front of his face.

Pale, platinum blond hair all sweaty and sticky against his face, Draco scrutinized the people who were in the same confined space as him, panting heavily as he ignored the funny stares he received from them.

"Which floor, son?" A man with a bald spot on his head asked roughly.

"The highest, sir," Draco answered, a drop of sweat trickling down his forehead and dribbled down onto his lips. Licking it hungrily, Draco was very sure it tasted like blood. 

An eyebrow raised warily, the man pressed the '15th' button on the panel, and the icon lit up.

Draco, who had an amazed look on his face, blurted out, "Cool! How did you do that?"

Now, everyone in the lift turned to have a look at the young man with golden-white hair and cool grey eyes. 

After waiting for what seemed like a million years, the lift door opened and a monotonous voice said, "15th floor".

_Finally._ Draco took a cautious step out and looked at the surroundings around him carefully. The atmosphere sounded quiet and boring. _Good, at least I think that this is a good sign._

He wiped the sweat with the sleeves of his robes and entered the nearest room he saw. 

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?" A cheerful voice greeted him.

Draco looked at her blankly, raising an eyebrow, "Err... hey?" 

A girl sitting behind the desk, with frizzy brown shoulder length hair and warm amber eyes had the most dazzling smile lit up on her face. 

The smile soon dropped, followed by her jaw.

"**MALFOY?" **

"Malfoy -" Draco pondered as he tapped his index finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Heard that before from somewhere... Care to tell me what you're talking about, lady?"

****

just review. i know you want to review.. thanks.


End file.
